The Encounter
by aura-key-of-the-twilight
Summary: ok this story's pretty stupid. the title has really nothing to do with it and it deals with real people and the character's we like. it also involves our school and out teachers. so it's pretty messed up. and i don't own any of the things in this story!


I was walking to school when all of a sudden a blinding flash of light appeared behind me. I quickly turned to see what was going on. When the light faded Kenshin Himura was standing right there! "Kenshin!" I yelled. "I don't think I'm in Kyoto." He said gently. "Nope. Far from it." I said to him. "Well if I'm not in Kyoto then where am I?" he asked. "Your in Nebraska." I said with a smile. "and exactly where is that?" he asked a little confused. I sigh gently. "Nebraska is in the United States which is located in North America and west from Japan." I said trying to explain. Tiffany then runs out of her house quickly. "Ashley if we don't hurry we'll.be.. Late.for.. School." She said looking at Kenshin. Then another blinding light flashed behind Tiffany. When the light faded Seto Kaiba stood there. Tiffany gasped along with me and Kenshin. "Seto Kaiba I challenge you to a duel!" she yelled. Kaiba gives a gesture with his head accepting.  
  
5 minutes later. "I win!" tiffany shouted. "Not again!" Kaiba whines. "You cheated!" "No she won fair and square." I said gently. "Yep we watched the whole thing." Kenshin added. Kirsten then runs up to us. "Did you know you guys are really late?" she asked. "OH CRAP! I COMPLETELY FORGOT ABOUT SCHOOL! THE TEACHERS ARE GOING TO HAVE A FIT!" I shouted. "What are we going to tell them?" Tiffany asked. "Well you could tell them we were all sick." Kirsten said gently. Then another blinding light flashed behind Kirsten. When the light faded Sesshoumaru stood there. "FLUFFY!" Kirsten shouted happily. She ran over and hugged him. "Uh know that I think of it what are we going to tell the teachers when they see Kenshin, Kaiba, and Sesshoumaru?" I asked gently. "We'll tell them their foreign exchanged students!" Tiffany said. "Ok." I say gently. The six of us walk to school. Before we reach the school Kenshin stops. "What's wrong Kenshin?" I asked. He stared at the school for a moment. "Nothing." He said gently giving a reassuring smile. "Alright. Then onward we go!" I shouted a little.  
  
10 minutes later..  
  
We finally arrive at school but nothings the same. Everyone was a little jumpy and the teachers look like they've seen a ghost. The teachers gaze at us with hope filling their eyes. (O_O` Scary thought huh?) Mr. Flynn reached behind his back and pulled something out. It was Hiei's sword and T Sukasa's staff. He handed them to me. Mr. Thimm then pulled something out. It was the god cards and Exodia cards from Yu-gi-oh. He then handed them to Tiffany. Then Mrs. Gram pulled out Vash and Knives's guns and handed them to Kirsten. "And I thought weapons weren't allowed at school." Kirsten snickered. The teacher's then spoke. "When day turns to night be fearless. When the moon turns blood red be causes for the blood soaked wolves are near. Take these weapons to protect yourselves from the evil that is upon you. It was too late for us." The teachers then fade away. "Ok who here thinks that was weird?" I asked questionably. Everyone raised their hand. "What did the teachers mean though?" Tiffany asked. "I have no clue." Kaiba said gently. "And I thought you were the genius of the group." Kirsten said. Kenshin's eyes grew wide. "Kenshin what's wrong?" I asked gently. "The poem. I know what those people meant. I heard it before. The group is called the Sinshingumi. Their leader is know as the Shadow Wolf." Kenshin said warily. "What's the leader's first name?" I asked. "No one knows but him his parents and the one's he killed during the revolution. But their all dead now," Kenshin said gently "they are some of my strongest enemies." "We can beat them right?" Tiffany asked. "I'm not sure. They're a powerful group. I defeated the leader's of the other groups easily but the Shadow Wolf is much more skilled." He said gently. All of a sudden Kenshin pushes all of us down to the ground and a sword is stabbed in the wall with a note on it. "There's a reason he's called the Shadow Wolf and that's why. He can hide in shadows." Kenshin said gently glaring at the sword. He ripped the note off and read it to himself. He then threw the note up in the air, took out his sword and cut it into a million little pieces. "What did it say?" Fluffy asked. "It said to surrender Ashley or die." Kenshin said gently. "Ashley? But why Ashley? You're their enemy not her!" Tiffany shouted a little. "They want to use her power to get stronger and master themselves. Mostly it's your Dragon of the Darkness Flame," Kenshin said gently. "But I won't have it happen!" all of a sudden millions of zombies come running through the hall toward us. "Everyone get ready!" Kenshin yelled " Ashley stay close by me." "Umm ok then." I said gently. I stood beside Kenshin and took out my sword. Tiffany took out her cards and Kirsten took out her guns. Tiffany threw a card on the floor. "I can't do anything with cards! The only thing I can give them is a paper cut!" she yelled. Then the card she threw down started to glow and the monster that was in it appeared. But it wasn't a hologram it was real! It blew off 1,000 zombie heads. "Oh. Ok I guess I can do something besides paper cuts." Tiffany said surprised. Kirsten started shooting like she was crazy at the zombies. Kaiba was doing the same thing as tiff except he used his Blue Eyes. Fluffy was cutting away at the zombies. And Kenshin and I were cutting off their heads but the zombies kept coming. Blood and guts splattered us all. A zombie head flew into Tiffany's hands. She threw it to Kirsten grossed out. Kirsten threw it to me. I then threw it ahead of me at another zombie's head and it popped off. "OH MY GOD! IT'S HEAD POPPED OFF AND I DIDN'T EVEN DO ANYTHING EXCEPT THROW ANOTHER HEAD AT IT!" I yelled.  
  
2 hours later.  
  
All the zombies are dead. "Finally." We all said. Then all of a sudden the blond dark magician popped out. "HEY I THOUGHT I KILLED ALL OF YOU!" Kenshin yelled. Tiffany cowered to a corner going la la la la la la la. Kenshin quickly cut off his head. Then the Shadow Wolf appears. "Kenshin how good to see you." He said smirking evilly. His gaze then left Kenshin and rested on me. "Uh Oh." I said. He started to come near me. Then without thinking Tiffany and Kaiba attacked with their cards. The Shadow Wolf just laughed and cut the monster's heads off. Then he disappeared and killed them both. "You fools would have been spared but you interfered so I had to kill you." He said to the now fallen bodies of Tiffany and Kaiba. He kicked both of them. Then Kirsten tried shooting him and Fluffy tried cutting him. The Shadow Wolf then again disappeared and killed them both. He then said the same thing. "Do you know that gets boring really fast?" I said opening my big mouth. (but still not as big as tiff's. lol. ( no offense though.) "Yes that's what I hear a lot." He said smirking he then started to walk near me again. Kenshin then became the Obotosi and they started fighting. The Shadow Wolf cheated. (of course.) And killed Kenshin. "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" I screamed. I knew I couldn't beat him in sword fighting. I pulled out my staff and tapped the bottom on the ground. A giant beast hovered above me. "So that's what this does." I said surprised. I then fired my Dragon of the Darkness Flame along with the Spirit Bomb and Kamahamaha Wave together and the monster attacked with it. It pierced through the Shadow Wolf's heart killing him. I then run over to Kenshin and put a hand on his wound. My hand and him started glowing and his wound was healed. He opened his eyes. "I didn't know I could do that." I mumbled to myself. "I thought I was dead? Why am I still alive? I was dead. How I ask you how?" he asked confused. "I healed you. Would you rather be dead?" "No." he said gently. He looked over at the fallen Shadow Wolf's body. "You beat him right?" he asked me. "Yes. I have to heal the others now." I said gently smiling at him. I go over to Tiffany, Kaiba, Kirsten, and Fluffy's body. I then heal them. Then the teachers appear and so does the principle. I walk over to Kenshin and hug him. He looks down at me and smiles. Tiffany hugs Kaiba and Kirsten hugs Fluffy. The principle looked at the weapons in our hands. "I don't mean to break this up but you all know the rules no weapons allowed at school! Detentions for all of you!" he yelled. He hands all of us a detention slip. We all sigh. "Oh well at least it isn't as bad as dying." Tiffany said. "Ya tell me about it." Kirsten replied.  
  
THE END 


End file.
